


Smile and Hide the Truth

by dreakawa



Series: Sanders Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based off of an Ed Sheeran song, Current Prinxiety, Deceit's Perspective, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Past Anxceit, Pining, letting go, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: Deceit and Virgil are no longer together. It's not until Deceit sees that Virgil has moved on that he realizes exactly how he felt.An angsty oneshot from Deceit's perspective
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Smile and Hide the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah.
> 
> This is based off of the song Happier by Ed Sheeran, one of my favorite breakup songs. I wanted to write some Anxceit angst while also keeping Prinxiety happy, so this happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

𝘈𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘰…

\--

"Do you love me, Dee?"

"You know the answer to that question, Virgil."

"I know, but I wanna hear it."

A small sigh escapes his lips. "We've been over this. You know how I feel."

"I know, but…" Virgil shrinks a little in his arms. "I miss hearing you say it."

"Just know I do and that should be enough, hmm?"

\--

Deceit had no regrets in his life but one, and that one did not manifest until after Virgil left him and Remus to join the core sides.

It had been a slow process; at first Virgil was a presence that made everyone uncomfortable, something the 'dark sides' (as Roman called them) took pride in. But soon, things began to change. The more time Virgil spent up there, the less interested in Remus and Deceit he seemed to be. He shot down their ideas, inched away from Dee's touches and overall began to shut them out.

Their relationship has ended like it started; on fire, with passion. Though at the end, it was anger on Virgil's side and a disapproving sneer on Deceit's.

Virgil was dead to him as far as he was concerned... or so he told himself. And he was clearly hated by the anxious side, so why would it matter?

Besides, Virgil was better off without him.

\--

𝘚𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘳  
𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩  
𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴  
𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰...

\--

It's a month later when Dee makes an appearance in the lighter side of the mindscape. He's in the kitchen in the late hours of the evening, grabbing a glass of wine when a glance out the window makes his blood run cold.

He sees the familiar sight of Virgil, pale moonlight caressing his face and sending an odd warmth through Dee's chest. He almost has half of a mind to go outside and speak with him when he realizes Virgil isn't alone.

No, the anxious side is curling up in someone's arms, and it doesn't take Dee long to realize who. Brown hair, perfect features, and a red sash.

Roman. Virgil is curled up to Roman, gazing at him like he's the world. Smiling so wide Dee is sure his cheeks hurt.

He looks… happy. Happier than he ever did with Deceit.

\--

𝘚𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘕𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘳  
𝘈𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

\--

The room is dark save for the red and yellow hues of the firefight, flickering sparks of color onto the dark side. One hand holds his wine glass, the other trailing a finger around the rim.

On his cheeks are a soft flush dotted with tears. 

Never would Deceit let anyone see him cry. He wouldn't allow himself to cry any other day.

But today… today, he couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

He knew that he hadn't been what Virgil wanted- no, needed. He knew that Virgil leaving had been better for the anxious side, and that in the long run he'd be happier. There was always a small part of Deceit who silently hoped he'd come back.

That small sliver of hope had been crushed after seeing him with Roman. 

He looked happy. Oh, he was so happy. His eyes shone, lips curved into a bright smile… and Roman was looking back just as lovingly. It would have made Dee's stomach curl if Virgil wasn't beaming like that.

Virgil deserved to be happy. Deceit didn't.

As the rest of the wine pools in his stomach, Deceit glances up at the old framed photo of himself and Virgil back when they were together, a small, sad smile on his lips. When he finally speaks, his voice is soft and choked up in a way that is so very unlike him. 

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you needed to hear it. But I'm glad you found someone who makes you happier than I ever could."

With that he wipes his face, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The emotion slowly ebbs away with the pain, leaving Deceit empty and feeling back like his old self.

It was easier than feeling anything else.

\--

𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.


End file.
